1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device manufacturing apparatus used to manufacture a device, and a method of manufacturing a device by use of the device manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus is employed in the process of manufacturing various kinds of devices typified by semiconductor devices such as an LSI and display devices such as a liquid crystal display device. The exposure apparatus exposes a photosensitive agent applied on a substrate to radiant energy such as light or charged particle beam by, for example, projecting a pattern of a mask (original) onto the substrate. The substrate is coated with a photosensitive agent, and a latent image pattern is formed on the photosensitive agent by exposure.
As the throughput of a device manufacturing apparatus such as an exposure apparatus increases, the amount of heat generation of a driving unit (heat-generating portion) such as a linear motor, in turn, increases. The heat-generating portion is cooled using a coolant such as water, an antifreeze, or an inert liquid. A coolant whose temperature has risen as it absorbs heat generated by the heat-generating portion undergoes primary temperature regulation by a refrigerator under inverter control or hot bypass gas control or by heat exchange with cooling water supplied from the facility of the device manufacturing apparatus.
It is difficult to perform highly accurate temperature control required for the device manufacturing apparatus only by the primary temperature regulation which adopts a refrigerator or heat exchange, as described above. In view of this, secondary temperature regulation is performed near the heat-generating portion by, for example, a sophisticated heater with a high response characteristic and high precision.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-133211 discloses a device manufacturing apparatus that performs secondary temperature regulation in accordance with a drive command issued to a driving unit serving as a heat-generating portion.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-133211 controls to always cool a temperature control medium to a predetermined temperature by a primary temperature control unit, irrespective of whether the driving unit serving as a heat-generating portion is active, and to heat the temperature control medium again by a secondary temperature control unit. In this respect, when the driving unit is inactive, the secondary temperature control unit always heats the temperature control medium so as to compensate for the amount of heat generation of the heat-generating portion. Therefore, power is wastefully consumed for secondary temperature control.